legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan warriors (pikemen)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Humans |aliases = Sarafan Pikemen |affiliation = Sarafan brotherhood |era = Nosgoth's early history |territories = Mountains, Uschtenheim, Swamp, Pillars area |leaders = Malek, Moebius |weapons = Tridents |abilities = |vulnerabilities = lunges |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm |appearances = • }} Sarafan Warrior Pikeman were a Sarafan Brotherhood variant enemy encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history at the climax of ''Soul Reaver 2''. Sarafan Warrior Pikemen were armed with the Sarafan Trident. Role Sarafan Warrior Pikemen were troops of the Sarafan brotherhood faction, encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history at the climax of Soul Reaver 2. They were clothed in a red tunic or chain mail and wore golden trimmed armor and helmets as well as purple gloves and knee-pads. They wielded long Tridents with a Sarafan symbol at the head . Sarafan Pikemen were the mid-range fighters of Sarafan brotherhood, they were formidable and ruthless enemies, competent in close-quarters combat, but with a greater range than their swordsmen allies. Sarafan Pikemen wielded Tridents with which they attacked with a series of jabbing and sweeping strikes, they were quick, tough and powerful in combat as well as defensively skilled, though they were vulnerable to lunges. Pikemen were often assisted in combat by long-range Sorceresses Sarafan Warriors: "The Sarafan are a monastic set of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace, in Nosgoth's early history. The Sarafan are formidable enemies renowned both for their ruthlessness and a fanatical devotion to their crusade. Sarafan warriors are sometimes aided in combat by spell-casting sorceresses, who will attempt to flee if cornered." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download./Sarafan Warriors at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Bestiary: Pikemen Sarafan Warriors: "Sarafan Pikemen wield vicious tridents, and they know how to exploit the strengths of their chosen weapon. These Sarafan favor a long-range jab attack, but they also lash out with a sweeping strike that hits Raziel even if he tries to sidestep.//'Strengths''' Their quick powerful attacks are difficult to dodge. They have robust health.//'Weaknesses' They're vulnerable to lunge attacks."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Bestiary: Sarafan Warriors: "The Sarafan were a monastic sect of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace. These highly trained combatants were the ultimate human warriors. Before becoming a Vampire, Raziel himself was a preeminent member of the Sarafan order." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Sarafan Warriors: "These Warriors from Nosgoth's past are potent adversaries. Raziel was once a preeminent member of the order, along with his eventual vampire brothers. Sarafan Warriors come in two varieties: swordsmen and trident-wielding pikemen. In battle, they behave like Vampire and Demon Hunters, though they are quicker and stronger. Sorceresses are also often nearby when there are Sarafan Warriors present. They function as helpers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 76.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Hunters-Pikemen' "Pikemen hunters are generally quicker than the swordmen. Vampire huntresses all wield pikes, and they are very quick and have good range. Their attacks are hard to sidestep because they have a wide arc. Demon pikemen wield axes, so their range suffers a bit. They make up for it in increased combat power and health. Sarafan warriors wield tridents, and they are very quick and have decent attack power. They have even more health than the demon hunters, as would be expected.//'Stats (/5)' Sarafan Strength 3//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 3.5//''Overall'' 3.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).Bestiary: Hunters: "Hunters come in three basic types. Vampire hunters are found at the beginning of the game, during the time of the Pillars corruption. Most of these hunters are the hired mercenaries of Moebius's army of vampire killers, formed after Kain slew King William. Demon Hunters, while classifiable as an entirely different enemy, are much the same as vampire hunters, although they are a bit stronger and tougher than their vampire hunting forefathers. They are found in a future Nosgoth, where the vampire menace has been exterminated and the army has evolved to deal with the demons that have started appearing. Last, but certainly not least, are the Sarafan themselves. These elite warriors are found toward the end of the game, and are very skilled combatants." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Sarafan Pikemen were encountered only in Nosgoth's early history, shortly after Raziel emerged from the Time streaming chamber in the Swamp. They were first seen along with other Sarafan troops in the Mountains and in nearby Uschtenheim. They would later be fought in the Swamp and nearby the Pillars and Shrine area . Notes *Sarafan Pikemen are the only one of Soul Reaver 2's Sarafan classes not seen in the Sarafan Stronghold . *Though explicitly hunting Vampires, Sarafan enemies will notably attack Demons if confronted with them. *Sarafan Warrior Pikemen are comparable to the mid-range fighters of the other 'hunter' factions in Soul Reaver 2, (the Vampire hunter pikemen of Moebius's mercenary army in the Pre-Blood Omen era, and the Demon hunter axemen of the Demon hunters in the Post-Blood Omen era) though they were notably superior in almost all respects, surpassed only in terms of raw power by the Demon hunter axemen and their heavy axes Know the Foe: Sarafan Warriors: "These Warriors from Nosgoth's past are potent adversaries. Raziel was once a preeminent member of the order, along with his eventual vampire brothers. Sarafan Warriors come in two varieties: swordsmen and trident-wielding pikemen. In battle, they behave like Vampire and Demon Hunters, though they are quicker and stronger. Sorceresses are also often nearby when there are Sarafan Warriors present. They function as helpers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 76.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Hunters-Pikemen' "Pikemen hunters are generally quicker than the swordmen. Vampire huntresses all wield pikes, and they are very quick and have good range. Their attacks are hard to sidestep because they have a wide arc. Demon pikemen wield axes, so their range suffers a bit. They make up for it in increased combat power and health. Sarafan warriors wield tridents, and they are very quick and have decent attack power. They have even more health than the demon hunters, as would be expected.//'Stats (/5)' Sarafan Strength 3//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 3.5//''Overall'' 3.5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).Bestiary: Hunters: "Hunters come in three basic types. Vampire hunters are found at the beginning of the game, during the time of the Pillars corruption. Most of these hunters are the hired mercenaries of Moebius's army of vampire killers, formed after Kain slew King William. Demon Hunters, while classifiable as an entirely different enemy, are much the same as vampire hunters, although they are a bit stronger and tougher than their vampire hunting forefathers. They are found in a future Nosgoth, where the vampire menace has been exterminated and the army has evolved to deal with the demons that have started appearing. Last, but certainly not least, are the Sarafan themselves. These elite warriors are found toward the end of the game, and are very skilled combatants." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. *Three of the final Sarafan Inquisitor bosses (Melchiah, Dumah and Turel) were armed with long Pikes, making their move-set also comparable to the Sarafan Pikemen; though the Inquisitors had health, attack power, range and defensive capabilities far surpassing their minor comrades . SR2-SarafanWarrior-Pikemen.png|Sarafan Pikemen in game SR2-SarafanWarrior-Pikemen2.png|Sarafan Pikemen in game SR2-SarafanPikemen-Jab2.png|Pikemen jab SR2-SarafanPikemen-Jab1.png|Pikemen jab SR2-SarafanPikemen-Swing2.png|Pike swing SR2-SarafanPikemen-BigSwing1.png|big swing (1) SR2-SarafanPikemen-BigSwing2.png|big swing (2) SR2-SarafanPikemen-BigSwing3.png|big swing (3) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-35-SarafanWarrior.png|generic Sarafan Warrior concept art in SR2 bonus materials SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-36-SarafanWarrior.png|Sarafan Pikemen and Swordsmen in SR2 bonus materials Defiance2GameStop.jpg|A Sarafan Pikeman in the Defiance comic Defiance18GameStop.jpg|Sarafan Pikemen in the Defiance comic *Along with the Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen, Kain fights the Sarafan Warrior Pikemen in the ''Defiance comic'', where they are armed with a plainer Trident lacking the Sarafan symbol . Despite this, The Sarafan Pikemen do not appear in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, with the similarly armed pole-arm wielding Sarafan crusaders appearing instead. . *The Sarafan Warriors of Soul Reaver 2 wear armor reminiscent of real-world Roman military clothing. With Defiance's Sarafan chapters taking place some years later, the armor of the Sarafan classes was evolved to a more Crusader-like style for that game"Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio. References }} Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2